


RWBY Shorts

by ShadyDirt



Category: RWBY
Genre: < hahhahha ignore that tag, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Build A Bear rip off, Canon Extentions, Caretaking, Complicated Relationships, Cop AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Flowers, Friends With Benefits, Fucking getting shot, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jee remember when we had such high hopes for Volume 7, Kids getting adults together, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Reunions, Salem's Children AU, The dogs know what they're doing, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, V7C13 Continuation, V7C2 Continuation, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyDirt/pseuds/ShadyDirt
Summary: Just Some Writing Shorts from my Tumblr I figured I'd post here. More will be added as I write them
Relationships: James Ironwood/Ozpin, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Mercury Black & Oscar Pine, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Ozma, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee, Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee/Oscar Pine
Comments: 26
Kudos: 165





	1. Continuation of V7C2 (Ironqrow)

“How did you sleep?”

Qrow looked up from his scroll that contained a message from Ruby, the young girl letting him know how her night went in the dormitory. Caked in the soft golden glow of the sunrise that spilled through the windows was James Ironwood, certainly dressed down from the last Qrow saw of him, but far from the state Qrow himself was in.

James had offered him some of his own clothing, knowing that Qrow didn’t have anything else to where to sleep but his day clothes. He had wound up with a rather loose white tee-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that donned a light blue print ‘Atlas’ along with the academy’s symbol on the left leg, drawstrings tied tightly around his small waist in a little bow which Qrow himself had been surprised he managed to tie. James’ own clothes fit him fine, a pair of navy dress pants with a near matching navy button-up, his red tie undone hanging from his collar, and white socks visible as he was missing his boots.

“Fine,” Qrow replied, offering a small smile up at James.

He looked guiltily over at his white leather couch, a small sheet draped over it with a pillow and fuzzy blue blanket that Qrow had tried to keep pushed to one side of it so James could still sit down if he desired. “My apologies for your sleeping arrangements. I’ll make sure I finish setting up the guest bedroom for you as soon as possible.” James frowned at Qrow.

Man, It’s almost like he didn’t know Qrow’s had to sleep on the hard dirt propped up against an old tree while nearly hacking up his own lung before. A soft couch and a warm blanket were welcome any day to the huntsmen.

“Ah, it’s fine Jimmy.” Qrow shrugged, smirking. “Nothin’ as bad as what I’ve been through on missions.” James’ left hand visibly tightened at the name, yet he refrained from correcting Qrow. “I’m uh-” Qrow cleared his throat, awkwardly looking out the large windows at the sunrise over Atlas.

He didn’t want to be _weird_. After he and James had embraced the evening prior, James offered to let Qrow stay with him for the time being (seeing that he clearly couldn’t stay in the dorms with the children). The night ended quickly, Qrow borrowing sleepwear and James fussing over making sure he was comfortable on the couch before both parted ways and went to sleep. Now it was morning and Qrow was a bit hungry.

“Thanks…” Qrow’s hands fisted idley. Qrow didn’t want to explain for what. He didn’t really know what. He just felt the need to say it.

“I feel like I should be the one saying that.” A small chuckle caused Qrow to peek up through his bangs at James, kind blue eyes staring out the same window that he’d just been. “Let’s eat something, we can argue over how we like our eggs done in the kitchen.” James smiled, turning his attention back to Qrow.

“Fried is the only way to have them.” Qrow declared as James started walking towards his kitchen.

“Omelets are far more filling and nutritious.” James countered as Qrow followed on his tail.

It felt _nice_.

Like _home_.


	2. Just Soft Boys And Their Romance (Ironqrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and James set up a date-ish?

“Roses! Those are romantic!” Ruby squeaked, swaying on her heels.

“Yes. Just one though.” Oscar nodded thoughtfully.

“Oh! Yeah! A whole bouquet would kinda be overwhelming.” Ruby agreed.

“What’s his favorite color?” Oscar asked.

* * *

“It’s red, I figured you’d like it… since you’re always accentin’ your clothes with it and whatnot.” Qrow shrugged, heavy blush hiding behind his dropped bangs as he outstretched his right arm, a single red rose in it.

“It’s beautiful,” James took the flower from Qrow’s hand carefully. “But more crimson, Ruby rather has always been my favorite, it’s.. Softer.” He told, eyes tracing the petals as he spun the rose in his fingers.

“Ah..” Qrow nodded, regaining a bit of his confidence as James had accepted his gift. “Like my eyes?” he hummed finally looking up at the other man, a small smirk playing on his lips but his scarlet cheeks not changing shade.

“Certainly, I wish I had the time to stare into them longer, yet my lunch is almost over.” James nodded with a kind smile.

Scarlet became just as crimson as his rose in an instant, a cracked smile raising on Qrow’s cheeks. James wasn’t even trying, was he? “R-right, well I’ll let you get back to work,” Qrow’s head dipped again, embarrassed he’d let James’ comment melt him so easily.

“Perhaps we could go up to the training platform this evening,” James offered quickly before Qrow could run off. “Not for a spar, it’s quiet… the view of the stars from up there is breathtaking.” He’d explained. Qrow shifted nervously,

“Yeah.. s-sure,” he nodded.

“I’d better be going then.” James straightened his posture, “Until this evening.” He nodded and left, continuing down the halls for his office. Qrow looked up and watched him go, deciding that he would definitely start listening to those kids more. They seemed to have some idea of what they were doing.

* * *

“Come in,” James called in response to the soft knocking at his door.

“General Ironwood, Sir!” Penny’s cheer brought a smile to his face when he saw the young girl. “How are you this evening?” She hummed, walking up and stopping center space in his office.

“I’m well, yourself?” He tidied the array of papers on his desk idly.

“Sensational! Thank you for asking.” She made a sharp nod. “My, that”s a lovely Rose you have there, where did you get it?” Her head tilted like puppy as she bounced slightly, smiled still wide.

“It was a gift,” James’ eyes drew to the single rose he’d laid on his desk, not having a proper place for it. “From a friend.” he finished. It was exquisite, such bold red color was rare in Atlas, most natural plants being what only was capable of growing in the harsh temperature, roses simply could not endure the frost of Atlas.

“Oh!” Penny covered her mouth politely with her right hand. “A romantic friend! My apologies, that’s your own private matter.” She blushed slightly, looking down to her feet.

James chuckled softly, “It’s fine, Penny. Why exactly did you come in though?” He asked.

“Ah! Well,” Her head shot up to make eye contact with him once more. “Ruby and Oscar are planning on going up to the training platform I came to ask if you needed me, if not I would delight in joining them.” She told.

“I don’t think it would be a problem if you stepped out for a spar, go right ahead.” He waved her off with a smile.

“Thank you Sir!” She saluted him quickly. “Do have a good evening.” She hummed as she turned and left. Even after the soft click of the door, James didn’t return to his work, frozen in thought for a moment. His remaining paperwork could certainly wait until morning, if he so wished to call it a night.

Picking up his scroll he’d decided to do just that. If the kids were going up to the training platform that would definitely interfere with his earlier suggestion to Qrow,

_Where are you? _

It was simple, but he’d wanted to ensure he wasn’t interrupting anything important.

_Couch_

With that he stood, perhaps James would just join Qrow there for the evening, they could talk over a glass of Riesling and watch the city from the large windows of James’ apartment. It wouldn’t be much, James knew, but he would get his opportunity to stare into those beautiful ruby pools again, and that seemed like enough.


	3. Strawberry Kisses (Hummingbird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Qrow share their first kiss

Qrow was surprised when he was greeted by red tipped black hair and soft rosey cheeks in his dorm room, humming quietly, sitting on his bed. The bottom bunk. Summer got the top, after all she was the one who wanted bunk beds in the first place. Yet he found more often than not she sat down on his. “Summer,” It was mumbled, but his partner heard it.

“Hey Qrow.” She smiled up at him in greeting.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in a class right now?” Qrow’s brow furrowed, if he’d remembered correctly she did have a class this afternoon.

“Yes.” A pause. “There was an incident with a large boarbatusk, so we were all dismissed early.” She explained, shifting on his bed to put her hands in her lap, and though she tried to keep her smile innocent, Qrow could tell that she was at _least_ one of the parties to blame.

Qrow chuckled, turning for his desk to put his books down. “Well when’s your next class then, because I wouldn’t mind a hand with my homework.” He shrugged.

“You mean copy off mine,” He turned back to see her stand and brush off her skirt. It was short and black, with a white underskirt that poked out the bottom by an inch. “Say, where are Raven and Tai? Don’t they usually ‘help’ with your homework?” Her head turned, attention given to their teammates’ bed- which was just their individual beds pushed together.

“They went to town since they didn’t have anymore classes, probably won’t be back till two in the morning.” Qrow stated, looking her up and down as she gripped at the base of her skirt. Had it just been him or was something off? She seemed more nervous than usual, and gods was it hard to rock Summer Rose with all the confidence she had. Bright silver eyes met with deep red when she turned back to him, biting her bottom lip. _Oh. Oh that was hot._ “How- uh, how long until your next class?” He restated his question, moving over to lean against their bedpost, and gods have mercy on him let that class be soon.

“Oh, a little over two hours.” She replied quietly, stepping in closer to him.

His eyes narrowed on her unusually red shiny lips. “Are you wearing lip gloss?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah,” She nodded, gaze not leaving his eyes.

“_Can I taste it_?” It was whispered, despite having the room to themselves.

“Well, I-” She tilted her head down only for it to get caught by his right hand, cold metal rings pressing against her flushed cheeks. Her eyes peered up through the mess of black and red hair that had fallen in her face. “Sure…” That was all Qrow needed to hear before he leaned down and their lips met, eyes slipping closed, hesitant at first, a light brushing of lips before Summer leaned up on her tiptoes, firmly pressing their lips together.

They separated for a moment, eyes open in a sort of surprise before Qrow let his left hand slide around her waist, pulling her back in for another kiss. He could smell the faint scent of her vanilla perfume and something sweet. He felt Summer’s arms wrap around his shoulders as their kiss deepened, he took a moment to slide his tongue out across her slips.

_Strawberries_. He should’ve known, they _were_ her favorite fruit after all.

He found himself laughing against her lips, smiling wide. She moved her head back slightly, parting from his lips but staying in his embrace. “D-did I do something?” She was flushed, gripping at the back of his shirt.

He shook his head, smiling down at her. “Nothing bad,” He chuckled, running his thumb over her cheek.


	4. Alone (Ironqrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up alone after a night spent with James

When Qrow woke up he was cold. He reached out in the darkness, only for his hand to grip at cold sheets. _He was alone. No_, that couldn’t be right. He felt his chest tightening. “_James_?” His call cracked into a light whine, quickly disappearing into the empty room. James was gone, he _was_ alone. It was dark, bar the few streaks of moonlight that slipped through the curtains. He felt so small, left alone in James’ large bed. It was stupid, really, to believe that when he woke James would still be there but for some reason it still _hurt_.

The click of the bedroom door opening only faintly registered in his mind as he curled into himself, tears pulling in his eyes. It was the uneven footsteps that caused him to shift, looking up into the room. There was a figure he could barely make out, “Did I wake you?” came James’ deep voice as he moved closer, sitting on the bed, allowing Qrow to finally make out his figure, the few streaks of light gleaming off his metal side.

Qrow took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “No,” He managed, wincing when his voice cracked. “Where were you?” He sniffled, watching James slide under the sheets.

James’ eyes met his, he looked _guilty_. “We- uh- didn’t really eat dinner last night,” He chuckled, “I got hungry.” He admitted, laying down on his side facing Qrow.

“I thought you left,” Qrow mumbled, reaching out to wrap his arms around James, needing to feel him, he needed to know that James _was_ there.

“Oh, Qrow, No,” James shook his head, arms squeezing the small of Qrow’s back, “I wouldn’t leave in the middle of the night like that.” He assured, chin resting on top of Qrow’s head.

“You wouldn’t?” His voice cracked again. Deep breaths, he reminded himself.

“Of course not.” James’ left hand rubbed small circles against Qrow’s back. “Especially not after last night.” He added, failing to stifle his chuckles when Qrow tensed.

“James!” It was drawn out and embarrassed.

“What? It was a compliment!” James winced when Qrow half-heartedly hit his back. The two laughed quietly for a moment as they shifted around each other, getting comfortable under the sheets. “Goodnight, Qrow.”

Qrow nuzzled his head into the crook of James’ neck, “Goodnight, James.”


	5. First (Rosegarden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune talks with Oscar after he hears some rough news

“Oh, come on Oscar, it’s not _that_ bad.” Jaune hummed, looking up at the ball under the blankets of the top bunk. “Come down here, we can eat ice cream or something,” He made a kind face despite the fact that the other couldn’t see him, waiting for his friend’s head to pop up from under the covers.

“I don’t want ice cream,” Oscar mumbled, staying in the shell he’d made for himself. “You go, I’ll just stay here,” He could hear Oscar sigh. “By _myself_.”

Jaune moved forward, “Nope, you’re gonna come for a walk with me to the common room at least.” He tugged at Oscar’s blankets, pulling them off the younger’s head. His eyes were puffy, _he’d been crying_ Jaune hardly doubted, after Ruby’s big announcement earlier that evening.

_Penny and I are going on a date!_

She’d been so excited to share that news she didn’t notice the dimming of Oscar’s face. “I don’t want to,” He muttered, looking away from Jaune to the white bed sheets he was laying on. Jaune could make out the motion of him tucking something closer to his chest, a pillow perhaps?

“Oscar, it’s gonna be okay, it’s not like she was your first--” Jaune stopped himself. Oscar had been just barely fourteen when they met, Ruby certainly wasn’t his _first_ crush, but the odds of her being his first _serious_ crush were pretty likely. “Listen,” Jaune sighed. “I get that you’re upset, a-and it sucks -trust me, I know, but I also know that it’s not gonna suck forever.” He shrugged, smiling sympathetically when Oscar’s eyes met back with his. “I know it probably doesn't feel like that right now, though.”

“But hey, at least she didn’t turn you down- she just got asked out by someone else.” Juane offered, watching Oscar’s tentative nod. “Far better than being rejected in my books.” He added, eyes turning to whatever Oscar had balled up in his arms that was peeking out from under the blue blankets. It was red, stained too, and Jaune could make out a couple of rips in the threading. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

Oscar furrowed his brows at Jaune for a moment, before he looked to the fabric in his arms. “It’s Ruby’s..” He murmured, his eyes seemed to soften. “She gave it to me when she got a new one.” _Ruby’s cape_, Jaune realized, recalling that she did indeed have a new one without any rips. Had Oscar kept that in their room this whole time? _Man, he really did have it bad._ He watched Oscar’s hand come up from under his blankets, running over the fabric idly.

“How about we watch something?” Jaune offered, tapping his fingers against the metal post of their bunks. “I’ll call Ren and Nora, we could get some snacks and all get cozy on the couch in the common room, watch a couple of movies.”

A small smile came across Oscar’s lips, despite the sadness in his eyes, “That’d be nice,” His hand stopped moving, and he frowned down at the cape balled in his arms.

“Why don’t you put that thing on?” Jaune hummed. Oscar looked up at him with parted lips, about to protest. “C’mon, see if it fits. You’ve grown quite a bit, but I bet it’s too big for you.” The older smiled.

He was right, somehow. Despite Oscar catching up to Ruby in size her old cape was a bit big on him, but Oscar still snuggled up into it while they watched movies well into the night, Ren and Nora joining them not too soon after they started with ice cream, various candies, and popcorn. Given time, Jaune was sure Oscar would be just fine.


	6. Lunch Break (Hummingbird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow keeps leaving his lunch behind so his partner will visit him during the workday.

“You really need to stop forgetting your lunch. You’re lucky enough I make it for you, I shouldn’t have to bring it here, too.” Summer dropped Qrow’s lunchbox down on his desk, causing his eyes to shoot up from some papers he’d been grading, as he hadn't even heard her come in. 

_ Breathtaking _ was always a word Qrow used to describe Summer -in his head of course- but it was still true. Standing over him was ivory skin contrasted by a flowing ink-colored dress. Rosy cheeks came up to meet silver pools, her red-tipped black hair pulled up into a messy bun. One of her hands -white finished nails with red tips- placed on her hip, the other resting on her inordinately sized stomach, idly rubbing small circles. 

Qrow finally fixed his attention on her eyes, “I’ve got a lot going on in the morning.” He shrugged, smiling up at her. 

“Oh yeah?” She raised an eyebrow. He hummed with a nod. “You expect me to believe you forgot your lunch three days out of the week because you’ve  got a lot to do?”

“Okay,” He sighed, pulling his lunchbox over to him. “You wanna know why I keep leaving it behind?” His look turned smug, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed, lips drawing up mostly to his right side. She nodded for him to continue. “I just  _ have _ to see you, do you know how long my day is without you?” He pouted.

“Seriously?” Summer snorted, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, but Qrow could see the way her cheeks reddened at his remark. She’d always been bashful.

“Hey, Qrow could you-“ Taiyang had poked his head in through the classroom door, calling their attention. “Summer, hey, what are you doing here?” He hummed, walking in with a couple of papers in hand.

“Bringing Qrow his lunch, he keeps forgetting it because he wants to see me.” She told. 

“Well do eat with us,” Tai started, but she waved him off.

“I ate before I left.”

“Yes, well, what’s up?” Qrow cut in before his brother-in-law could protest. 

Taiyang’s eyes went from Summer to Qrow, remembering why he’d walked into Qrow’s classroom in the first place. “Oh!” He looked to the papers in his hands. “I brought some papers from one of my classes, I figured you might be able to look through them for kids to switch into yours, that class is getting a bit big, and clearly some of them don’t care for hand-to-hand.” He offered the papers to Qrow, who took them and put them aside. 

“Won’t be a problem,” Qrow hummed, raising an eyebrow when Tai moved to drag a chair from a student’s desk over his desk. 

“I’ve got a lot to get done, but I’ll see you when I get home.” Tai directed his attention back to Summer, who smiled at the chair he’d offered.

“See you then,” She nodded, taking a seat. With a short wave to Qrow, he left the room, clearly in a rush.  _ Perhaps he’d fallen behind on paperwork _ , Qrow found himself wondering. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. 

“Doesn’t that ever get annoying?” Qrow looked over to Summer, eyebrows furrowed. 

She chuckled at him, “He’s my friend, he’s just making sure I’m okay.” She waved him off, shifting so both her hands rested at the base of her belly. Qrow frowned, eyes focusing on her movement. He couldn’t help but wonder if she wanted him to keep her pregnancy in mind, he wouldn’t be able to stand someone caring for him- no, he  _ hated _ the idea of being dependent, but Summer seemed to enjoy having a partner. Even before she’d gotten pregnant she worked well co-parenting with Taiyang. Some people were just like that, Qrow assumed. 

“Where’s Yang?” His train of thought ended on his niece, as Summer watched her when he and Taiyang were at work, and clearly, she wasn’t here with her. 

“She has a playdate, with another kid from the neighborhood, I’m going to pick her up on my way home from here,” She hummed, before nodding to the lunchbox she’d put down on his desk. “Are you going to eat?” 

“Uh-” Qrow’s attention turned to the box. “Yeah,” 

“Then I’ll see you later,” She got out of the chair, using one hand placed firmly on Qrow’s desk to support her.

“Right.” He nodded, watching as she went to leave. “Sum,” He called after a moment.

Summer paused and turned to look at him. “Yes?” 

“Thank you,” She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. “And I- uh- I love you.” He sent a sheepish smile her way which was returned by a very toothy one from his partner.

“I love you too, Qrow.”


	7. Kitten (Whitrose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and one of her partners, Whitley, take their nephew to Build-A-Grimm(TM)

Ruby couldn’t believe her eyes as she scanned the store before her, back in vale they had plenty of toy stores, sure, but  _ nothing _ like this. Atlas’ Build-A-Grimm Workshop™ was two stories of colorful walls and white tile floors; accessories, extra merchandise (including cute Sphinx-head keychains which Ruby would be sure to look at on her way out), and the check-out was on the first while empty Grimm plushies, stuffing stations, and air-baths for your freshly made plush friend resided on the second.

“Wow,” She’d breathed out as she looked around the store she’d just been dragged into by her five-year-old nephew. Oscar wouldn’t believe her when she tried to explain this to him later- her partner having come from an even  _ smaller _ place on Remnant than herself. 

“Uncle Whitley, can I get a Griffon?” Her nephew, Topaz, asked while looking up to her other partner who’d been the one to take them out. 

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow in question, “I thought your father already got you a Griffon.” He regarded the small blond boy with a smile. 

“Well, yeah, but I want  _ another _ .” Topaz punctuated, his sapphire eyes shining up at him. Despite looking more like an Arc, the boy  _ definitely  _ took after his mother when it came to attitude, but Ruby figured that was probably because he tended to be spoiled an awful lot between his seemingly unending number of Aunts and Uncles.

“Then we’ll get you another.” Ruby hummed, holding back a laugh when she saw the exasperated look Whitley shot her.

Yet, Topaz lit up, bouncing in his spot -clearly not paying attention to his pouting Uncle- “Really Aunt Ruby?” He asked.

“Of course, kid.” She crouched down to his level, “But I’ve never been here before, so you’re gonna have to show me how this works.” So what if the inner child in her was driving this conversation? Isn’t that why people had kids? To do kid things again?

Her nephew grabbed her hand with a smile, “We have to go upstairs first!” he exclaimed, starting to pull her through crowds of other young children with their parents and caregivers. Whitley stayed close on their tale as they made their way upstairs, though Ruby could see it was a bit hard for him to keep up when he refused to go faster than a walk.

They stopped when they’d gotten to a large wall of what Ruby could only describe as skinned Grimm. “Uhh...” This was just disturbing. No wonder Atlesians had issues if they’re picking plushie grimm skin suits off walls from day one. “Why don’t you go pick the one you want.” She hummed, letting go of his hand. She did not want to go any closer to _ that _ .

While she watched from afar Topaz wondered up to the part of the wall that had flying grimm types Whitley stood next to her. “He already has  _ six  _ Griffons, Princess, my sister will kill me if he goes home on Monday with a seventh.” He puffed out, eyes focusing on his nephew. 

“It’s fiiiiine,” Ruby waved him off. “Just send her after me.” She shrugged. Before the taller could retort, however, Topaz had come back to him with an empty Griffon skin, smiling up at them. 

“Now we get to stuff it! And put a heart in it!” The youngest told. 

“Oh...”  _ Stuff it? _ “That’s lovely.”  _ Yes. Very disturbing. _ “Let’s go on then!” 

  
Ruby made her way through the rest of their time inside Build-A-Grimm Workshop™ only  _ slightly  _ uncomfortable (They stuck the  _ skin-suit _ onto a metal pipe and filled it with stuffing, _ how was she supposed to feel when watching her nephew smile at that? _ ) before the trio headed home, Topaz’s Seventh Griffon Plushie -witch he’d named Kitten, for  _ some ungodly reason _ \- snug in the boys arms the whole way.


	8. Dear Five A.M., Fuck you. Sincerely, Oscar Schnee. (Richfarmers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar wants five more minutes in bed with his husband.

_Five A.M._

That’s when Oscar’s mornings started. It didn’t matter if he was in the spacious luxury of the Schnee mansion in Atlas, the small homey attic of the Xiao Long-Rose residence on Patch, or even at any old inn he stayed in around Remnant on a mission.

Five A.M. was when the alarm went off. It’s when Ruby gets up to get ready for her morning exercises, when Whitley has to start getting ready for his days full of meetings, and when he stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen to make his partners breakfast.

That morning, he woke a few minutes before the alarm went off curled into Whitley’s side while the other slept on his back. Ruby had already left, he assumed that had been what woke him. He watched Whitley sleep in their moonlit bedroom for a bit, the rise and fall of his chest, mainly. That was until the alarm went off.

Five A.M. on the spot, never a minute early nor a minute late. He leaned up and reached over his husband, slapping the snooze button on the top next to the off. _Five more minutes._ That’s all he wanted, and he’d be ready to get up. When he looked back to Whitley he found sleepy azure eyes looking up at him, “We’ve gotta get up,”

“Not yet,” Oscar shook his head, laying promptly atop the smaller’s -well, slimmer, Whitley was certainly taller than his husband, but Oscar had the muscle to make up for it- chest. “Five more minutes.” He grumbled, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist before rolling them over, so he was on his back head in the soft pillows and Whitley rested on top of him.

The (arguably overworked) CEO didn’t seem too keen on complying with his husband’s request. “Oscar, I have to get ready for work.” He shifted under the Hunstman’s strong arms to meet eye to eye with him. “I’m sorry,” he frowned.

“Hmm?” Oscar closed his eyes, nestling his head further into the pillows -which seeing as they were on Whitley’s side of the bed shouldn’t have surprised Oscar to smell like his lover’s balsam & cedar scented shampoo- with a yawn. “I’m asleep,” His hold tightened slightly, “I can’t hear you.”

With a sigh, Whitley relented and relaxed, there couldn’t be that many more minutes left in the five anyway. His head rested into the crook of Oscar’s kneck, arms sliding under more toned ones to grip at the brunette’s shoulder blades. They stayed there for a while, only moving to get a better grip on the other.

* * *

“Well, that’s no fair.” Oscar sturred to his partner’s voice. He’d hummed in query, slowly opening his eyes. “I would’ve skipped my morning work out if I knew we were playing hooky today.” Came Ruby’s grumble as she walked over to their bed, pouting. “Your cuddles are the best,” Sure enough she was dressed in her tight black running shorts and her open-sided white tank top, her candy red sports bra peeking out.

_Ruby was done with her exercise?_ Oscar blinked a few times to really wake himself up. _That couldn’t be._ He looked over to the clock. Six A.M. He and Whitley were going to be late to work._ Shit._


	9. First Time (Rosegarden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's first time being naked in front of Oscar   
(This isn't nsfw I SWEAR there's nothing but kisses,,)

Her breasts were too small, even Weiss’ were bigger than hers now. Her skin was too pale, she looked like a ghost. Her hips were too wide, they just didn’t _ fit  _ right with her narrow torso. She was the worst size, she wasn’t cute and tiny or big and curved, she was a horrible mix of both.

Ruby Rose was never  confident in her physique, which is why the longer she stood there, in Oscar’s bedroom, while the boy’s eyes scanned over every inch of her nude form standing in front of him, the more nervous she felt. 

He seemed to notice her tense up, and his gold-speckled eyes snapped up to her silver, He moved his right hand, silently reaching out for one of her own. She lifted her left hand to meet his in the middle. He smiled softly, moving his left hand to brush her ebony hair out of her face. “You’re beautiful,” He hummed, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

“I-” He pressed his index finger against her plush pink lips to prevent her from talking.

“Come here,” He murmured, using their connected hands to pull her a bit closer, leaving only a couple of inches between them. “I’m serious, you’re absolutely stunning,” His left hand ran back through her hair, cradling her head. 

“Oscar..” Her ivory skin flushed a rosy color, eyes darting over in favor of looking at the wall to their side. He moved in to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together for a short moment. The action so quick, yet holding so much meaning. His lips hovered close enough to her own afterword that she could feel his breaths clashing with her own. 

Her eyes met back with his. She’d never been kissed like that before. Sure, the two had shared plenty of kisses in the past, but those were far more chaste, and occasionally, sure, the odd make-out session usually gone wrong in a matter of seconds thanks to one of their numerous team-mates.

This was different though,  _ close _ to the passionate way they kissed when they’d stow away in a supply closet or out in the woods claiming to get more firewood, but  _ not quite _ . Perhaps it was the context. They were older now, more experienced. They were alone, everyone had gone off to do whatever they had planned and wouldn’t be back until far later. They were in  _ Oscar’s  _ room, not a closet or a team room, it was  _ his. And he was letting it be hers too.  _

“One step at a time, remember?” Her beau’s voice grounded her, drawing her attention away from the past. 

“Yeah,” She smiled softly, leaning forward for another kiss that lasted longer than the first, moving her right hand to rest against his bare chest. They shared another kiss after a moment, and another, and another before the only reason their lips parted was for air. 

  
  



	10. Trust (Ironqrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Qrow have a talk (Post V7C13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested drabble and I'm SORRY ITS SO SHORT I just had nowhere to go with this one *shrug*

“_James_.” Qrow’s voice dripped venom behind him, the way he growled out his name nearly broke his heart. _Didn’t he understand why he was doing this? So they could be safe. _

James sighed, turning back around to see his long-time lover glaring at him from behind bars, his hands white-knuckled from how tight he gripped the cage that held him. “Qrow, I-”

“You know, once, I would’ve said that I knew you,” Furious ruby eyes met his worn cobalt. “That I trusted you.” He could hear the younger’s voice crack. “Now? Now I feel like maybe we were strangers all along." 

_No,_ James said to himself,_ that wasn’t true. After all those years, it couldn’t be._

“You don’t mean that-” James started to deny.

“Yes, I do!” Qrow screamed, freezing the General in his place. “Damnit, James, this isn’t the answer, this is exactly what _she_ wants!” He spat out, shoving himself off the bars of his cell and turning away.

James took a step toward him, watching the way his left hand moved to thread through his soft ebony hair. “I know you don’t understand this now but Qrow, I assure you-”

“Just leave,” His lover sighed out, James could see his right hand gripping at his chest, _his lapel. Where he’d put Clover’s pin on his shirt. _

James, shoulders dropped as he watched Qrow move over to the only window in his cell, still not looking back. And he knew then, he knew that the man he loved thought he turned his back on him. “I’m… I’m sorry,” He scowled down at the floor.

Qrow didn’t respond.

And James didn’t expect him to.


	11. Out For A Walk (Rosegarden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes Zwei out for a walk, and meets an untimely demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rosegarden request from Tumblr!

AN: Canon divergent I suppose? Like no Salem but still Grimm thank you very much. IT’S ALSO DIVERGENT BECAUSE ZWEI IS SUCH A GOOD BOY HE CANONICALY DOESN'T NEED A LEASH BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE BEANS IM SORRY BUD

"Ruby," The ebony-haired girl looked up from the floor of her room where she'd been carefully repairing Crescent Rose for the past three hours to see her father, Taiyang. 

"Yeah, Dad?" Her head tilted. 

Leaning against the doorframe, Tai spoke, "You've been working on that for a while, why don't you do something else?" 

"I have to fix her, after Harbinger tore right through the framework for her barrel I definitely need to reinforce the metal. Perhaps even take it all off and get a stronger type." She shook her head, looking back to her baby spread out in pieces on the floor.

“Why don’t you take Zwei out for a walk?” He hummed. _ So that’s what this was about. _ “Some fresh air might be good for you.” 

She looked back to her dad, a questioning glare with an eyebrow raised and her lips pulled into a thin line.  _ He always walked Zwei. Tomorrow was her birthday. Why else would he want her out of the house?  _

“Stop doing that. You look like your uncle.” Her father rolled his eyes, standing fully with a short chuckle. 

“Okay…” She drew, standing up and gently placing the wrench in her hand down. “But only because my legs are numb.” She wasn’t  _ lying _ . With a laugh from her father and a playful nudge, she headed downstairs to gather Zwei’s leash and a few plastic baggies. After getting the energetic pup to sit still long enough to clip his leash to his collar she was off, hollering up to her dad that she’d be back in about an hour. 

She’d tossed her headphones on to listen to music while she walked, Zwei trotting along happily in front of her, only stopping occasionally to sniff a tree or bark at a squirrel that was off the trail. Living on an island like Patch certainly had its perks, like for example, there were miles of trails around her house and no other dogs anywhere near, so Zwei had the woods to himself.

Which the small dog certainly seemed happy about, as he never really got along with many other dogs. Though, the occasional hiker was required to pet him. Rules of the jungle she supposed. 

Ruby gasped when Zwei started barking and tugging her forward, her Bluetooth headphones falling off her head while she looked up at what her small corgi had started running after. A hiker -one Ruby didn’t recognize- with a dog of his own, A big fluffy English Sheepdog that was running to meet Zwei, the young boy at the end of the leash being tugged with. “Zwei! Stop!” She tried to halt the dog by stopping herself, failing at the surprising strength the small dog was running with.

“Oh, c’mon Dolly! Be nice!” She heard the boy call before his dog, Dolly, collided with Zwei, both barking and jumping in a -thankfully- playful manner. Before Ruby had much time to process what was happening the two started running a circle near her and the boy, tangling their leashes and- 

_ Oh.  _

_ Them. _

Their waists and legs got tied together, and the force of both dogs tripped them. Ruby found herself a bit too close to this stranger for comfort, as anyone would when they land on top of one. “Ah- I’m so sorry,” He squeaked, face flushing. “She’s usually not like this!” 

“It’s uh- fine,” Ruby could feel her own cheeks heating while she assessed just how tangled they were- and it certainly didn’t help that the culprits were still trying to run around, tightening the grip their leashes had. “We’re really tangle u-…” Ruby trailed off when she looked back to the boy, wide hazel eyes meeting hers. 

They were  _ gorgeous _ , deep green eyes speckled with gold. “Uh-” She could feel the leashes tightening more.  _ Were the dogs trying to cut their limbs off? _ The boy made a short whistle before his voice came stern, “Dolly!” 

Dolly stopped bouncing with Zwei, who promptly sat next to her and tilted his head in their direction. Ruby chuckled slightly, “Power play.” She nodded, “Nice.” 

“Oh- yeah, sure.” He mumbled, his legs shifting under her in an attempt to loosen their bind. “This might take a moment- uh-...?” 

“Ruby.” She smiled down at him, his eyes lighting up with something unrecognizable. 

“Oscar.” 

  
  



	12. Hurt (Guarddogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow gets fucking shot whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick snapshot for Guarddogs week! 
> 
> It's a cop AU and so far I’ve come up with Marrow and Jaune being partners, I’m thinking their partnership evolves to like?? A friends with benefits kinda thing and I think that this exact moment is when Jaune realizes that Marrow means something more to him than he’d thought this whole time.

_ Pain. _

That’s all Jaune could think; the immense amount of pain Marrow must've been in. “Marrow, please, I need you to talk to me.” He urged, eyes darting from the pained face of the ebony-haired officer to the gushing hole in his shoulder, quickly moving his hands to put pressure on the wound. He needed to keep Marrow conscious until the ambulance arrived. Marrow mumbled something incoherent, his diamond eyes glazed over, looking past Jaune. 

_People got shot, especially in their line of duty._ _It wasn’t that bad_, he reminded himself.

“J..Jaune..” He could hear his partner mumble, almost a question. 

_ He was talking, that was good. _

“Yes, Jaune, It’s me, I’m right here.” He assured, nodding.

“Hurts….” Marrow frowned, his body doing it’s best to move out of the blond’s grip to no avail.

“I know,” Jaune frowned back at the older, “The paramedics will be here soon I promise.”

He felt a hand brush over his own, hearing the sirens in the distance. He looked down, his partner’s hand resting over his own while his eyes clamped shut, sucking in a jagged breath through his teeth. 

_ He was going to be okay. _

_ The pain would go away. _

_ It would just take time. _

“Marrow,” Jaune whined, it just slipped out without thinking while his eyes teared. “C’mon stay with me,” He pleaded, voice cracking. 

He could feel the hand over his own flinch, an attempt to say ‘_ I’m here _’ without speaking.

He was loosing too much blood. Jaune pressed harder on his shoulder, earning a whimper in response. 

_ That was good. _

_ He was still responsive. _

  
The sirens got louder, _ closer _. “Just a bit longer, hun, I swear,” He spoke softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted a quick drawing to go along with this which you can find here: https://shadydirt.tumblr.com/post/612620697462800384/hurt-pain-thats-all-jaune-could-think-the


	13. Hurt II (Guarddogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow wakes up, but he needs to figure out where he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of yesterday's prompt for Gaurddogs week!

When Marrow woke up the first thing he heard was an annoying steady pace of beeps.

He recognized the sound, _ a fire alarm. _

His eyes shot open in an instant, taking in the situation he found himself in. He was in an unfamiliar room, he could smell bacon but no fire, he heard people talking in another room.

“Great, hun, you’re going to wake the girls.” A woman’s voice. 

He could hear a man's laughter follow suit, “Why, yes, but I do suppose they’re used to it by now.”

There was no fire, he concluded at the sound of casual chatter, someone burnt their breakfast.

While that was certainly a relief, he did find himself racking his brain for an answer as to where he was. His headache and sore muscles reminded him he’d had a long day at work, that he’d gone out with some of his old squad-mates to a cop bar in their precinct. He must’ve drunk too much, he couldn’t remember much after arriving.

He looked around the cramped room, warm golden streeks flowed through swaying white curtains with an orange floral pattern, they skitted over the white-sheeted bed, hitting a large old looking ebony dresser with photo frames and various trinkets littered about on top. The dresser was only a few feet from the queen-sized bed he sat on that’d been jammed into the corner farthest from the door, yet it was on the opposing wall. Marrow figured the room had to have been only a ten by ten-foot square- small for a bedroom. 

The door was painted white wood to match the white molding around the room, a soft yellow paint having been used for the walls themselves. At the foot of the bed, he noticed a large ebony bookshelf -clearly, a matching set to the dresser- that had been packed full of books, a deep blue beanbag pushed up against its side with a couple of books on it as well. There was a nightstand- painted bright white and obviously too modern to match the rest of the furnishings- to his left, on the only side of the bed one would exit from seeing it was surrounded by wall, wall, and bookshelf. 

On the nightstand was a small lamp, the shade decorated with stickers of cop cars and fire engines, something leftover from childhood he assumed, and three items he recognized very well. His phone, his badge, and his gun. 

_ By the brothers above he got drunk and left his gun out in the open for some stranger to take? _ He felt his chest tighten at the thought of all the things that could’ve gone wrong. _ What had he been thinking? He could’ve been shot or gotten someone else shot for that matter. Not to mention the trouble he’d get in for being so reckless. _

“Sweetheart,” He could hear the woman’s voice again, followed by mumbling of another, “Just where do you think you’re going with those?” She didn’t speak in a harsh tone, it was soft, motherly.

“_Moooooom_,” That voice was familiar, even as tired and drawn out as it sounded. “I’ll only be a minute.” Jaune Arc. That had to have been his partner, no doubt about it. He heard the padding of footsteps coming closer, and he looked over to the door. _This was Jaune Arc’s house._ He realized, watching the door open, his very disheveled partner walking in with one hand on the doorknob and the other holding two mugs by the handles. _Those were his parents he heard. _“You’re awake,” Jaune smiled at him, pushing the door closed.

This wasn’t the pristine over-achieving detective with jelled up hair and a clean uniform without a button out of place, tie always held in with a clip that he had come to know since he transferred. This man had messy bed-head -half of which was falling in his face- and he wore a pair of baggy sweatpants and a hoodie, one sleeve pushed up to his elbow while the other had been down to his palm.

“Uh-” Marrow had to clear his throat, scratchy as it always was in the morning. The blond offered him one of the mugs silently, still smiling. He took it carefully, mind racing with a million things to say. _How did he get here? Why was he here? What exactly transpired last night?_ “Yes?” It came out as a question and he cocked his head to the side, staring up at his partner. 

He noticed Jaune stifling a laugh at that, setting the remaining mug on the nightstand. “You don’t remember much, do you?” The younger moved to drag the beanbag close, discarding the books onto the floor. 

“I don’t even remember talking to you after I punched out.” Marrow admitted with a sigh, looking into the mug he’d been given. Coffee, by the smell, It looked light, too. He brought it up to his lips, unsure of heat and taste. Jaune took pause, still smiling but clearly thinking, focus on his own mug. 

“It’s a long story.” The other finally seemed to settle on, waving vaguely around the small bedroom. _ Jaune’s bedroom _ , Marrow figured, _ it being a tad too personal to make for a guest room _. “We share a shift in about an hour though,” He added, “So perhaps you should focus on getting dressed,” He stood, “I’ll let you use the shower if you’re quiet. If my mom sees you it’s all over.” He chuckled.

Marrow glanced about the room again. “Jaune,” 

“Yes?” 

“My clothes,” The older didn’t see them anywhere.

“Oh!” His eyes opened wide in realization. “I washed them when I woke, I’ll go get them I’m sure the dryer’s done by now.” With that Marrow was left alone again, blinking as he thought about the interaction they’d just shared. 

_ How long had Jaune been awake before then, to have washed and dried his clothes? _

* * *

When Marrow woke up the first thing he heard was an annoying steady pace of beeps.

He recognized the sound, _ a heart monitor. _

His eyes slowly opened, wincing at the bright white lights he found himself under, taking in the situation he found himself in. He was in an unfamiliar room, it smelled of latex and cleaners. Definitely a hospital, he could hear people talking out in the hall, but they were just passing by conversations, nothing he could really make out.

He looked around the small room from his place propped up in a hospital bed, noting that he was alone, surrounded by medical equipment- nothing other than vital measurements and an I.V. actually hooked up to him- and a few chairs. The room was rather dull, tile floors and white painted walls, there was a television mounted on the wall in front of him, a whiteboard was mounted near it with a nurse’s name with times she would be by on her rounds and a few other things that Marrow couldn’t make out with the size that the writing was.

“Yes,” He could hear a man’s voice above the others, “With some rest and physical therapy he should be back to where he was before.” He sounded professional, like a doctor.

“Right,” _Jaune._ Marrow’s heart skipped a beat, eyes moving quickly to the open door that he had yet to see the blond’s frame in. “Thank you.” He heard footsteps moving closer before watching his very disheveled partner walk in, one paper cup in each hand. “You’re awake,” Jaune smiled at him, moving closer.

This wasn’t the sweet early-rising bedmate with messy bed-head and baggy clothes that never fit him right, one piece or another always having been stolen the night prior that he had come to know since that morning back in May. This man had hair that was at one point jelled to style but had now been picked through -sticking this way and that- and he wore a stained policeman's uniform, short sleeves revealing a decent amount of what looked to be dried blood that smeared his arms. 

“Uh-” Marrow had to clear his throat, scratchy from lack of use. The blond set one of the cups down on a small wheeling table that was currently resting to Marrow’s left. Jaune looked relieved, to say the least. _ What had happened to get him into the hospital? _ “Yes?” It came out as a question and he cocked his head to the side, staring up at his partner. 

The other man chuckled softly and Marrow felt a sense of Deja Vu come over him. “You don’t remember much, do you?”

  
  



	14. The Other Side (Counter Cloqwise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up after falling asleep at Brunswick Farms, only to find he's not where he remembers- or with who he remembers.

As Qrow drifted into consciousness he felt a weight at his side, warm and comforting. He rolled over so he could wrap his arms around them. He tried to recall where he was, eyes still closed, he thought back to yesterday: the train crash, Jinn, the truth, the _ lies _ , Ozpin, snow- the farms, Brunswick Farms.  _ That wasn’t yesterday. _ He thought; it had seemed like it happened a long time ago, but that’s the last thing he  _ did _ remember. 

He slowly opened his eyes. He was at Beacon.  _ That can’t be right. _ He was in Ozpin’s bedroom.  _ That’s impossible. _ But this was undoubtedly Ozpin’s bedroom, just as he remembered it. The emerald green walls, dark oak furniture, large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the forest right behind the headboard of his bed. The bed Qrow was in, with its pastel green pillows and soft, pine colored sheets. 

The person he’d been laying with however wasn’t Ozpin, he noted as he stared at the top of their head. Soft, messy, brown hair that shimmered in the morning sunlight. He could see slim, mocha shoulders and arms that disappeared under the duvet, one Qrow could feel was wrapped around his waist, the other appeared to be bunched up against their chest. 

He shifted his right arm up to brush their hair out of their face, earning a squeak in response from the -newly awoken,  _ whoops _ \- stranger. One of their hands reached out to take his wrist in hand. He was missing his signature black wristband, revealing the mark Ozpin had given him years ago when he’d been granted his magic. It was nothing fancy- it looked like an ordinary tattoo to the civilian’s eyes, two golden thorned vines wrapping around his wrist with two green gears nested inside each other on his inner wrist. 

He always kept it covered, so Salem’s people wouldn’t be capable of recognizing the mark and hunting him down. Panic crossed his mind as he watched the stranger stare at it-  _ were they working for Salem? _ The stranger pulled his wrist to their lips and pressed a soft kiss to the mark, Qrow watched in amazement as it lit up and the gears turned slowly. 

“ _ Oz? _ ” His voice came out rough. Ozpin was the only one who’d ever been able to do something like that- but this,  _ this wasn’t Ozpin _ . 

There was a hum of agreement. They looked up at Qrow with deep dark chocolate eyes.  _ They were stunning. _ Qrow thought, eyeing the sharp features of their face. He recalled that face though,  _ Ozma _ . The first one to hold the abilities Oscar now holds.

_ Oscar. The kids. Where were the kids? Where was he? What on Remnant was going on? _

He leaned up, pulling his fluffy black hair out of his face and looking around. “This can’t be real.” But everything felt real, the sheets soft on his skin, the light harsh against his eyes, Ozma, warm, wrapping his arms around Qrow’s waist, resting his chin on Qrow’s shoulder. 

“What makes you say that?” Ozma hummed, his voice smooth like honey in a way he could  _ never _ imagine. 

“You’re dead,” Qrow began, “We’ve never even met. Beacon fell, I- I think I’m supposed to be in Anima, that’s the last place I remember being.” He told, sighing as he picked his brain for anything else that happened after they settled into Brunswick Farms.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Ozma sounded like he’d finally realized what was going on, “What was the last thing you remember doing?” He let go of Qrow, the cold air left in his wake sending a chill down his spine. Qrow thought for a moment as he watched the - _ Younger? _ He definitely looked it, but Qrow knew that he had to be thousands of years older than himself-  _ other _ , get up from bed, revealing he’d had nothing on but his shorts.  _ And man did they leave little up to the imagination when it came to his backside _ .

“We were in a blizzard- well, we found a farmhouse to shelter in right as it began, we started a fire to keep warm…” There was a wine cellar, Qrow recalled, filled with finely aged spirits. “I was keeping watch by the window.” 

Ozma lent against Ozpin’s dresser, in thought. “That’s all?” 

Qrow paused to think it over, the details ending there again. “Yes.”

“You don’t recall last night? The castle, the town, nothing?” The shorter started fiddling with his hands, he was clearly nervous. 

“No.” Qrow narrowed his eyes, there was no way just one evening was missing from his memory, not with everything going on around him. “What’s going on?”

  
“ _ You’re  _ dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I've fallen hard for these two in case you can't tell! 
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this but here you go!


	15. Fresh Wounds (Ozwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin has to face some harsh realities after one of his closest friends nearly dies for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Ozwood week!! The prompt being Fresh Wounds / Healing Scars but I chose the former 
> 
> TW for this one: hospitals, major injuries, and blood (not graphic)

_ James didn’t know. _

He kept trying to remind himself that James didn’t know. 

James didn’t know Oz had magic, that when he died he would reincarnate. Sure, it wouldn’t be him the way James knew him, but they’d still both be _ here._ James didn’t know the large Sphinx that was after them was smarter than most, a more capable creature sent with a _ task_. James didn’t know that he’d be torn apart before Ozpin’s eyes, that the other would be pinned under a fallen piece of metal unable to do anything but _ watch_.

Ozpin lived two lives since the accident -on top of already sharing his body with his predecessor- during the day he was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy who walked with his signature cane at his side that helped conceal the limp from the metal that prevented him from stopping his friend, then when the sun went down he flew into the night, he would sit silently in the dreary hall of Atlas General Hospital’s ICU, staring solemnly through the glass into the room James Ironwood had occupied since he had gotten out of surgery. 

The staff at Atlas General wouldn’t let him in the room but didn’t kick him to the curb despite visiting time ending around the time he usually showed up. They were all skeptical of the man who brought the cadet in. _ James Ironwood should have died in that monster's mouth_, It didn’t matter his iron will or four years at Atlas Academy before he joined the military. 

No one could survive being ripped in two by a Grimm and they _ especially _ couldn’t hold out long enough to make it to the hospital. Oz had arrived at the hospital without aura, bruised, bloody, and hobbling on a fractured leg, James unconscious in his arms. Ozpin didn’t recall how he managed to unpin his leg to get James and himself away from that Sphinx (Not to mention the Sphinx had yet to come back after him, meaning someone had to have killed it for it to give up its mission.) but he did, then he got James to help immediately. 

He used his magic like he never had that night, it wasn’t like healing an injury or reviving the dead, closer to stopping time. Not in the collective of the world, simply James’ time, preventing him from getting any worse but not helping him get better. 

It took hours of surgery but they managed to save him, they even said that he could make a full recovery, something they seemed shocked about as they told him. Ozpin saw to it that prosthetics were made for him, ensuring he’d be capable of living the life he had before without being hooked up to various machines. 

_ If he woke up. _

That was the problem. He’d been comatose since he arrived at the hospital. The doctors said he_ could _ make a full recovery, but they said that some people who go into comas stay in them, even when their bodies recover. _ A few weeks was nothing to worry about, _ they said. It’d been four months and James had yet to wake. 

Ozpin told himself it was the lack of sleep causing him to shake as he sat in that damned plastic chair, that his body was just giving out as tears started to slide down his cheeks, he was delusional he thought as silent sobs racked his body and he pulled his legs up against his chest. The plea in his head of _ “please, be okay” _ the repeated thought of _ “I love you,” _ couldn’t be true, he just needed sleep.

_ He just needed James. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew something for this prompt as well if you want to check it out it's right here: https://shadydirt.tumblr.com/post/629556825411518464/day-4-fresh-wounds-healing-scars but TW for that one Injuries and Blood as well
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! :>


	16. Fresh Wounds II (Ozwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up and Ozpin is still having a hard time facing what he's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of my work for Ozwood week day 4!

He was going to tell James everything. That’s what Oz decided that night after he had managed to pull himself together. He was going to tell him about magic and Salem and how  _ sorry _ he was for hiding the truth- _ for getting him hurt.  _

James woke up two days after that. 

_ The brothers must've been laughing in his face. _

He didn't go see James after the hospital told him that James was awake. He wasn’t sleeping in lieu of his nightly visits, instead, he stayed in his office doing whatever work he could. Some nights he just paced back and forth or sat on the floor watching the gears overhead turn. 

James was always in the back of his mind, the guilt he harbored for what happened constantly gnawing at him. He got a call, nearly a month after James woke up, from the hospital.

_ James had requested to see him. _ Ozpin knew he couldn’t put it off any longer,  _ he was going to see James Ironwood that night.  _

He took his time as he walked down the hall to James’ room, trying his hardest to gather the strength to explain himself.  _ This was his fault. _ He stopped outside the room, right in front of the chair he’d sat in every night for months, steeling himself for a moment before looking into the room at his friend.

James was propped up on some pillows, the T.V. was on but he could tell James had little interest in what was on. He sat without a shirt or the bandages that had covered him last time Oz was here, revealing the shining new prosthetics that covered his right side down to his hip, at the junction between skin and metal there was a thin strip of red, flesh with very little skin left, probably still healing from when they’d attached his prosthetics. 

When Ozpin took a step into the room James’ attention turned to him, a soft smile on his lips. “I was wondering when you’d come in,” He hummed. Oz stared at him a moment,  _ James knew he was outside. _ “The cane,” James used his left hand to point at Ozpin’s weapon, “the doctors and nurses don’t have that ‘tap-tap’.” he made a gesture in time with the noise, like it was one he’d known. Well, Ozpin supposed it was,  _ he just hadn’t realized the other paid attention to it. _

“How are you?” Ozpin settled on the edge of the bed at James’ side, frowning as he eyed stitches on his forehead.  _ They’d needed to put some metal in his head too.  _

“I’m _ tired _ ,” James sighed, “Which is odd: I was asleep for four months.” He chuckled softly. Oz couldn't bring himself to laugh as well, staring at the bloody line down his chest. “Oz,” This was soft, he could see the worry on James’ face. 

“I-I’m sorry,” He knew he didn’t sound like the stoic headmaster he walked around as. He reached his hands out, one landing on James’ left shoulder and the other grazing his right peck, he nearly pulled his hand back at the feeling of the cool metal -at the striking contrast from the hot skin- but James stopped him, holding his arm with his left hand. He could see tears starting to slip from those shiny cobalt eyes, “ _ It was all I could do _ ,” he was on the verge of tears himself.

James just smiled at him, “And it was enough, Oz.”  _ and he was right, _ Ozpin realized,  _ James was here, he was alive, he was going to be okay, they could both be together, even for just a little longer.  _ Ozpin wrapped his arms around James, leaning his head on James’ left shoulder. He felt both of James’ arms wrap around him in response. 

  
When James was better Ozpin would tell him the truth. But James wasn’t better yet so  _ James didn’t know. _


	17. Just a wittle Ironqrow drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and the kids finally arrive at Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually the first drabble I posted to Tumblr, back in August of last year (Which was MONTHS before we got the Volume 7 Trailer) and while scrolling through some old things I realized this wasn't here in this collection so, here you all go.

_"James!" _

His scream ripped through the crowd, it echoed through the room, stopping everyone dead in their tracks. 

_"James,"_ This was breathy, quiet, Qrow found himself choking on his tears, gasping for air.

It was a tight hold, Qrow’s arms keeping James pressed against him. His shaking hands gripping at the back of James’ shirt and his head pressed against the older’s collar.

James stood still, arms awkwardly floating in the air. He could feel his shirt start to soak with tears, moreover he noted all the eyes staring at them. His men seemed unsure whether they should pull Qrow off the General or not. Then there was the students, the wide array of expressions on their faces made James unsure if he should remove the pawing hands.

“Sir,” One of his men cleared his throat. “These prisoners are under arrest for theft of military property.” James looked between his soldier, the students, and Qrow with disbelief.

“Ehehe, riiiiight…” Ruby spoke up, looking to the floor with a guilty smile. “We were having some trouble getting here,” She started, eyes slowly looking back up to him.

“They stole an airship from our base on the northern front of Anima, Sir.” His other soldier interjected. Guilty looks and dropped heads drew a sigh from James’ lips. He tilted his head down to Qrow, letting out a soft hum only Qrow could hear.

“Leave us,” James’ arms finally found motion, rubbing Qrow’s shoulder blade with his left, dismissing his men with a wave from the right. “I’ll handle this matter on my own.” His men shared a glance before nodding and walking away without further action. “You couldn’t have written me? Or asked to speak with me? You just decided to steal an airship?” His voice was stern, though he wasn’t looking at Qrow, it was clear he wasn’t about to lecture any of the younger parties of the group.

“Well we tried to explain that we needed to see you,” Weiss started in, only to promptly receive a loud “Hush Hush,” from Maria.

The older woman then cleared her throat, “You see, it all started ten years ago-”

“No one cares about the cashews!” Yang hissed.

“Oh but _Cordoven_ did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was SO short, and I honestly really like it still? I mean, It feels a bit clunky but that's probably due to how short I made it.


	18. Flowers (Whiteknight-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has something for Wiess' room.

“No. It’s not happening.” Weiss crossed her arms, glaring up at the blonde. 

“You didn’t even let me finish!” He squeaked as she turned away, continuing her walk to the common room. He followed quickly after her.

“Jaune,” She sighed, a muttered “I really thought we got past this,” before speaking to him, “I’m not going to go out with you and It’s not because I dislike you, it’s just because I’m not ready for that sort of thing- hell, I don’t know if that’s even my thing,” She stopped and turned back to him, “I’m sorry, but you’re a very good friend of mine and I don’t want to risk losing that.”

“I-“ Jaune huffed out a breath as he processed what she was saying, staring at the flowers in his hands. White Lilies he’d picked out that morning at the florist. They’d reminded him of her. “Thank you,” he started, “It means a lot that you’d tell me that. I’m- I don’t really know where I stand with dating right now either,” He outstretched his arm, offering the bouquet. “I was helping Oscar out, I- I picked these out for you. You- uh, you mentioned not liking how bland your dorm was looking, I figure they might look nice. I mean, only for a week or two, but still.” 

Her wide blue eyes seemed to look over every flower before gazing up to his, white eyebrows disappeared under her bangs and a soft pink tinged her cheeks. “Oh,” She gently took the bouquet from him, “I shouldn’t have assumed,” She pulled the flowers in close to her, taking a deep breath in.

“It’s okay,” He smiled down at her, “I can see where you’re coming from.”

She looked at him for a moment before smiling back, “Thank you,” He raised an eyebrow. “For the flowers,” She chuckled softly, eyes turning back to the bouquet. 

“Right- of course.” He laughed a bit louder, rubbing the back of his neck with a wide grin.

She hummed, pausing for a moment, “What were you helping Oscar with?” She started walking again, this time turning back for her dorm. 

Jaune followed, taking the question as an invitation, “He wanted to get roses,” He hummed, watching her fish her scroll out of a belt pocket to unlock her door. 

“Roses,” She pursed her lips, nudging the door open with her shoulder before walking over to the line of desks. 

He stood in the doorway, still wary of entering team RWBY’s room- he’d always had hang-ups on privacy after he got so little growing up. “Yeah,” A knowing smirk turned across his face, “He uh- likes them.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Weiss pulled a tall glass vase out of one of the desks and moved to the bathroom, “You can come in you know, you’re not gonna get in trouble.” She called as he heard the water start. 

He stepped into the small space cautiously, watching the door automatically shut behind him. He hovered by it, looking out the window at the way the sun hit the many buildings of the city. “So, I take it that means I should be watching out for Yang.” He hummed.

“Her attention is… elsewhere recently, I don’t think she’s noticed.” She came back with the vase half full of water and set it on a desk, placing the flowers into it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wrote this at 1am a few nights ago and it never really got finished but I figured I might as well post it
> 
> It was also supposed to have tones of aro Weiss and crushing Jaune but idk if that came across


	19. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury is trying his best to help Oscar

“You’re our enemy! You work for Salem!” Yang stepped in front of them, stopping Mercury in his tracks, fists clenched but weapons still retracted. _ Oscar had to beg her to do so. _

“Not anymore.” Mercury growled out, glaring at the blonde blocking his path. “And before you ask that doesn’t mean I work with _ you _ either.” He spat, stepping around her to continue walking down the abandoned street. The three young _ heroes _had reluctantly agreed to bring him back to their current base in the slums, he knew that didn’t mean much, as their youngest friend currently clung to his back with no intention of letting go. 

“Then let our teammate go.” Ren had moved next to him, walking in pace with him, pink eyes glaring at him. 

Mercury would’ve clenched his hands into fists if they weren’t currently gripping Oscar’s thighs to hold him up. “He’s not your teammate!” He raised his voice, this time taking a few extra steps forward, turning to face the hunters. _ Not that they earned that title. _ “_He’s a child! _ He doesn’t deserve this! _ This _ is _ your fault _ for not knowing that!” He yelled.

Kept his glare trained on the three shocked faces, but he could feel Oscar start to shake in his arms, “_Mercury,_” Oscar’s whine was soft by his ear, his grip around the chest of his jacket tightening. 

He took a slow breath, “I..I'm sorry,” he murmured to the boy who’s head rested on his shoulder. He’d been through_ hell_, Mercury knew, he was _trying _ to help. He needed to keep his cool, he’d been doing a fairly decent job of calming the boy before they found his friends. It was getting hard doing so with the three of them insisting on taking Oscar and leaving. 

He turned back around and continued to walk, hearing their footsteps follow behind him without a word. 

He knew that if he let them have their way Oscar would just wind up in a bad position again, wind up _ hurt _ again. He wasn’t going to let that happen. _ Not again. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops this in ur lap before tmmros ep* *puts on clown wig* 
> 
> I'm here for Merc having to relive his trauma/try to figure out how to help Oscar through his
> 
> Also, he's holding Oscar piggyback because bröther


End file.
